Yu-Gi-Oh! Superman: The Movie Supporting Characters
Supporting Characters for Yu-Gi-Oh! Superman: The Movie. Protagonists Aknamkanon - A member of the Science Council. He sentenced three criminals, Dartz, Mai, and Rafael, to the Phantom Zone. He discovered that Krypton was due to explode in thirty days at the most, but none of the other Council Members believed him. Aknamkanon then made a space ship for his infant son, Atem. Together, he and his wife, Linknem, sent Atem to Earth to save him. His last act was kissing his wife as the planet collapsed around them. He then existed as the intelligence of the Fortress of Solitude, which Atem, now named Yugi Moto, created. Once created, Aknamkanon explained Yugi's true origins to him and spent twelve years training him in how to use his powers for good and about Kryptonian culture. He finished his lessons by claiming that humans could be a great people, and all they'd need was a light to show the way, that being one of the main reasons he chose to send Yugi to Earth. He later warned Yugi against pride after his first night openly using his powers. Aknamkanon then reasoned that if it wasn't for pride, he could hold Yugi in his arms that day. Linknem - The wife of Aknamkanon and the mother of Atem. She was reluctant to let her son go to Earth as they were primitive compared to them. She eventually agreed to it after realizing that it was the only way to ensure Atem's safety. She then said good-bye to her sweet Atem. Her last act was kissing her husband as the planet collapsed around them. [[Tea Gardner|'Tea Gardner']] - A friend of Yugi's since pre-school. During high school, Tea became a cheer leader and dated Ushio, though she still maintained her friendship with Yugi. She invited him to come listen to some records with her and Ushio before Ushio messed up an area Yugi had just finished organizing. She was pleasantly surprised when Yugi appeared at his house a few moments later. She waved good-bye to him after a quick conversation. After graduation, she and Yugi went their separate ways but still remained friends. Antagonists General Dartz - Formerly trusted with the defense of Krypton. He grew power hungry and attempted to take over the planet, but he was captured. Before he was sentenced, he offered Aknamkanon a place by his side as the second-in-command, but Aknamkanon refused, and Dartz swore that Aknamkanon and his descendants would bow before him one day. He continued saying this after he was imprisoned in the Phantom Zone. [[Mai Valentine|'Mai']] - A woman who had such a hatred of men, that it threatened even the children of Krypton. The only man she cares for is Dartz, and she followed him in the insurrection, but she was captured and sentenced to the Phantom Zone with him. She begged for forgiveness as she was imprisoned. Rafael - A man who was mute and so unintelligent that his only means of expression were violence and destruction. He was Dartz's strongman during his insurrection, but they were captured and sentenced to the Phantom Zone. [[Ishizu Ishtar (Character)|'Ishizu Ishtar']] - Kaiba's girlfriend. She's close enough to Kaiba to be able to openly question him and argue with him. After Kaiba killed Carl, she called Kaiba sick and asked why so many people had to die for the crime of the century. She was also skeptical about being based twenty feet underneath Metropolis. Finally, she asked what the point of the plan was, and Kaiba quoted his father about people always needing land. Ishizu later asked Kaiba if a man who single handedly saved Metropolis repeatedly was genuine. Marik Ishtar - One of Kaiba's lackeys. He's not very intelligent. He almost led a detective into Kaiba's lair, and Kaiba forgave him after Marik begged for forgiveness. Marik later suggested that a man who single-handedly saved Metropolis several times was just passing through. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Superman Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Superman: The Movie Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters